Happy Birthday, Harry Potter
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of 31 unrelated drabbles. Each chapter, Harry will be paired with a different character: male, female, pairing, or threesome in celebration of his birthday on July 31st. [21] Harry/George [22] Harry/Oliver [23] Harry/Tonks [24] Harry/Cedric [25] Harry/Daphne [26] Harry/Pansy [27] Harry/Marcus [28] Harry/Ron [29] Remus/Harry/Sirius [30] Harry/Neville [31] Harry/Blaise
1. HarryBarty

**Starting a day late as I forgot about it yesterday, but this will be a collection of 31 unrelated drabbles. Each chapter, Harry will be paired with a different character: male, female, pairing, or threesome.**

 **I will hopefully post one drabble a day, two drabbles today, and finish on July 31st.**

xXx

 **Pairing:** Harry/Barty

Barty came to Harry when he knew the boy-who-lived would be alone. "Are you okay?" he softly asked, afraid to make any noise that would startle him.

"My best friends told me it was them or you. And it wasn't even the fact that you were once a Death Eater that angered them. What bothered them was the fact that you're a man and not a woman."

"What can I do to help?" Barty asked, wanting to take him into his arms and soothe away all of his pain.

As if Harry read Barty's mind, he looked at the older man. "Hold me?"

Barty didn't have to be asked twice. He quickly pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't leave me," Harry quietly begged.

"Never will," Barty fervently promised, and it was a promise he would keep no matter what.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 143)

Written for: **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Guess the Name - Barty Crouch Jr.

 **Friends Competition:** TOW Phoebe Hates PBS - Write about someone choosing between love and friendship.


	2. HarryGinny

**Pairing:** Harry/Ginny

Harry came upon his favorite redhead. "Hey, Gin."

Ginny listlessly waved at him, not looking up from her closed History of Magic textbook.

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Come on. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" he asked.

"I don't want you to think less of me," she muttered.

"That could never happen."

Ginny finally looked at him. "Never say never." She took a deep breath. "Okay, I had my History of Magic exam today and..."

"And?" Harry lightly prodded as he wondered what could possibly be so bad.

" _And_ I cheated on the test. And I've never cheated before. Usually I wouldn't care about doing poorly in History of Magic, but I don't know... I just lost my mind, and I all I could think about is getting at least a EE."

Harry blinked.

"You think I'm horrible, don't you?" she fearfully asked.

Harry quickly shook his head. "I think you're a normal human being. I'm sure you're not the first person to think about cheating in that class."

"But not everyone actually goes through with the idea," she reminded him.

"Maybe, but you know how to make it right if you want the guilt to stop eating at you."

She nodded and stood up. "I should go talk to Binns." She picked up her textbook, pressed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek, and left.

Harry shook his head in slight amusement as he took Ginny's vacated seat; he was glad she was going to do the right thing.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 256)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW Ross' Sandwich - Write about someone cheating on a test.


	3. HarryTom

**Pairing:** Harry/Tom

"Thank you for coming Mr. Riddle, but I think we'll going to go in another direction for the Defense position." Dumbledore smiled, but all Tom felt was a burning anger in his stomach.

He didn't bother with any pleasantries as he turned around and walked away as fast as possible, without looking like he was running.

When he got to his small house, his magic blew open the door, and his lover looked up from his book on Quidditch.

"Tom?"

"I didn't get the job," Tom grumbled.

Harry's green eyes showed his sadness for Tom's plight as he stood up. He placed his book down on the table and walked over to the taller man. "I'm sorry."

Tom shook his head. "I'm not surprised. Dumbledore never liked me; he never trusted me. Why did I think he'd actually give me the job even though I was the best in Defense in school? The only one who came close to beating me was you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's waist. "Dumbledore is an idiot. You're too good for that school. I always said you should be Minister, and that's something I still believe."

"You actually think I could get elected Minster of Magic?" Tom asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry easily nodded. "You're charismatic, talented, and you're well known due to the award you received. I think with a little work, you'd be elected."

Tom shook his head ruefully. "I'm not sure what I'd do without my number one fan."

"You'll never have to find out," Harry promised.

And they sealed that promise with a sweet kiss.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 267)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss - Write about a job interview.


	4. FredHarryGeorge

**Pairing:** Fred/Harry/George

Harry stared at his boyfriends. "So, I need to go the Yule Ball and as a champion, I have to participate in the opening dance with a partner."

Fred and George shared a look. "Which one of us are you dancing with?" they asked simultaneously.

" _That's_ the question. I just don't know. How can I choose just one of you? I'm with both of you, and I should be able to dance with both of you. I don't care if it's not the social norm. What do we do?"

George grinned. "I have an idea if you don't mind making some Professors angry, and maybe even scandalizing Professor McGonagall."

Fred slowly smiled. "I think I know where you're going, and I like it."

Harry laughed at their antics. "I'll do whatever it is."

xXx

They ignored Professor McGonagall's indignant squawk about how Harry couldn't possibly enter the room with two dates.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "You said I had to have a date, but you didn't say it had to be only one date."

Hermione did her best to not laugh as Professor McGonagall flushed. "And who are you dancing with?"

"Who do you think?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

Then it was time to enter, and the three of them, with Harry in the middle, were the last to walk in, following Viktor and Hermione.

They sat down at the table, but there was one seat missing. Fred quickly accioed a chair and the three of them sat down. They ignored Fleur's complaints about the school and talked with Viktor and Hermione.

And when it was time to dance, the champions walked to the dance floor with their dates. Harry stood in between Fred and George, and the twins gripped each other's arms, securing Harry in the middle.

The three of them slowly moved to the music. It wasn't the most graceful dance, but as Harry looked into Fred's eyes, and then turned around in the center to look into George's eyes, he knew he wouldn't have done the Yule Ball any other way.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 345)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW The Ball - Write about the Yule Ball.

 **Ouran High School Host Club:** Hikaru Hitachiin - Write about Fred and George Weasley.


	5. ChoHarryCedric

**Pairing:** Cho/Harry/Cedric

Harry watched the two of them together. Cho and Cedric looked so perfect together, like they belonged together. And once again, Harry wondered what he was doing with the two of them.

Why were they with him when they had each other? They certainly didn't need him; they looked like they were doing just fine by themselves without his interference.

Harry's hands turned into clenched fists at his side as anger and the mistrust built up within him, and then he couldn't keep his emotions in check any longer.

He marched over to the two of them. "You two sure look cozy," Harry spat.

Cho jumped, startled out of her Cedric-induced happiness. "Harry?"

"Oh, am I bothering you?" Harry sarcastically asked.

Cedric's eyes narrowed and the normally kind face was flushed with anger. "Harry, I'm not sure what your problem is, but you don't yell at either Cho or me! Neither of us deserves it!"

"So I'm not acting the way you want me to act? I'm supposed to do what you say? Dance to your tune?"

Cedric stepped. "I think you should take a walk to cool over and when you'll come back, we'll have a _rational_ talk, like adults."

"What if I decid to not come back?" Harry threatened.

"You don't mean that," Cho protested as she too stood up.

"Maybe I do. Why should I come back when you two can be perfectly happy without me? I'm not needed. I'm only here to add some extra spice to your sex life."

Cedric shook his head sadly as his temper suddenly disappeared. "If you really believe that, we've done something seriously wrong. Yes, Cho and I love each other. We have since the Triwizard Tournament. But we also love you. We might have developed feelings for you later, but that doesn't make them any less real. We could never be completely happy without you because it would always feel as if there was something missing, a hole that only _you_ can fill."

Cho came to him and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "I love you just as much as I love Cedric. I'm sorry if you don't believe me, but it's the truth." She then heatedly kissed him.

Despite his anger and overall mistrust of the truth of Cho's statement, he couldn't help but moan as he returned the kiss. He had always been weak when it came to Cho's kisses. And when a hard body pressed against from behind, he moved backwards, pressing his arse against the prominent erection that he felt.

"I love you so much," Cedric whispered in his ear as butterfly kisses were pressed against Harry's neck.

Harry still doubted their feelings, but he knew he'd always surrender to their touches.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 458)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW In Vegas (Part 1) - Write about mistrust.  
 **Ouran High School Host Club:** Ritsu Kasanoda - Write about someone kind who has a temper.


	6. HarrySeverus

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

Severus stared at Harry when he knew the younger man wasn't looking. He watched as Harry moved. He watched as Harry bent his head close to Granger's, as if he was divulging the world's greatest secret.

He felt himself harden and cursed himself. Why did he have to be attracted to Potter out of all people?

Was it just because of his past feelings for Lily? No, it couldn't be. Although Potter had Lily's eyes, everything else was pure James Potter.

He growled, angry with his body's reaction. And when he was angry, he took it out on others, and his favorite target was Harry Potter himself.

With a smirk, he strolled over to Potter and Granger. "Shouldn't the two of you be running to bed? I'm _sure_ it's past your bedtime."

Granger glared, but it was Potter that opened his mouth. "In case you have forgotten, _Snape_ , but we're professors as well now. You can't take away points for us being out after curfew, and you certainly don't scare us any longer. Go find some student out too late and bully _him_." With that snide remark, he grabbed Granger's hand and pulled her away before Severus could fire back another insult.

 _'Curse you, Potter,'_ Severus sourly thought even though he'd soon be going back to his rooms just so he could wank with thoughts of Harry Potter running through his head.

xXx

Harry wondered if there was something wrong with him. Even as he pulled Hermione away, he was trying to get rid of his erection before anyone noticed his problem.

How could he be attracted to Severus Snape? His tormentor? A man who was an overgrown bully that held onto childhood grudges way too strongly?

He didn't _want_ to be attracted to Snape. He'd rather be attracted to Draco Malfoy, and that ponce still irritated more than anyone else.

He sighed. One of these days, Harry just knew he'd forget himself and kissed Snape. He just hoped he'd live through the ordeal because he had a feel ing Snape might just shoot the killing curse at him when it happened.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 352)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW Ross Hugs Rachel - Write about someone who can't accept their feelings for someone else.  
 **Ouran High School Host Club:** Ayanokoji - Write about a bully.  
 **Ultimate Writer Challenge:** Write either a crossgen or an incest fic


	7. HarryRegulus

**Pairing:** Harry/Regulus

My name is Ashton Keegan. I'm a Slytherin, and for so long I had been happy. I had everything that I wanted. I had a boyfriend in Regulus Black. I had a couple of good friends. I had many allies. I had good grades. And I had great job prospects once I graduated.

Everything fell apart, though. I still had the grades and the job prospects for after graduation, but everything else was gone.

I made a mistake. I cheated on my boyfriend. It wasn't just one time either; it was a continuous affair. I'm not sure why I went to Severus Snape when Regulus was better in every way possible. Maybe it was because it was forbidden, but for some reason, I fell under Severus' spell when I should have been faithful to Regulus.

It doesn't really matter what the reason was.. What mattered was Regulus found out and in the blink of an eye, I was single, had no friends, and no allies. No one in their right mind would side with me over a Black, especially when I was the one that was wrong.

And if that wasn't bad enough, I now have to watch Harry Potter, James' younger brother, and Regulus act like a couple of newlyweds.

Regulus looks so happy, happier than he ever was with me. He looks like he's in love with Harry Potter—a _Gryffindor_. What can Regulus possibly see in the Gryffindor? What can they possibly have in common?

I'll never understand the relationship. They don't belong together. It should be _me_ with Regulus. If I hadn't screwed up...

I blink back the tears and strive to not march over to them to rip Harry away from _my_ Regulus when I see the two of them kissing like a couple of horny teenagers.

It's just not fair!

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 306)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW Joey's Porsche - Write about a failed relationship.  
 **Ultimate Writer Challenge:** Write a story from the perspective of an OC character (i.e. A character who was not in the actual story.)


	8. HarryLuna

**Pairing:** Harry/Luna

Luna looked up at the stars. They were always so amazing to her. When she saw them, she dreamed about everything that was possible.

It was New Years, and there was a party going on inside, but all she wanted was to be by herself. It felt too crowded inside, and it made it hard for her to breathe.

She found herself dreaming about what it would be like to have someone to kiss when it was midnight. She had never experienced a New Year's kiss, and she always heard how magical they felt. She wondered if that was true.

Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of the nearby flowers.

The door opened, and she then heard the soft click of it closing. She didn't turn around, figuring whoever it was hade either gone back inside or would walk down past her, acting as if she wasn't there.

She didn't expect it to be someone she knew.

"Luna?"

The blonde opened her eyes and looked behind her. "Harry, why aren't you inside?"

"Why aren't _you_ inside," he returned with a sarcastic grin.

"Needed some fresh air."

"Me too," Harry answered as he sat down next to her.

"I'm surprised Ginny let you out of her sight," Luna teased with an ironic twist of her lips.

"Trust me. It wasn't easy. She's determined that I'll be her kiss, but..." He trailed off.

"But you don't want to be kissing her," Luna knowingly said.

"Am I that obvious?"

Luna shrugged. "Probably only to me. Is there any particular girl that you _do_ want to kiss?"

Harry blushed. "Maybe."

"Is the savior of the wizarding world actually scared?" Luna lightly teased.

"When it comes to girls, I'm _always_ scared.

"Where's that Gryffindor bravery that you're so famous for?"

Harry stared at her for a moment, but then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss.

"I don't think it's midnight yet," she breathed when they parted.

"Then we'll just have to wait and kiss again when it _is_ midnight."

"I like that idea," she admitted, leaning forward and once again, claiming his lips in a soft caress.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 365)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW The Routine - Write about a New Years' kiss.  
 **Ultimate Writer Challenge:** Write a het story (1/2)  
 **The Hunt is On:** A fic under 500 words  
 **Once Upon a Time Character Category Competition:** Grumpy - Write about a dreamer


	9. HarryFleur

**Pairing:** Harry/Fleur

Fleur stared at the man as she walked closer to him during her walk in Diagon Alley. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't place where she knew him. She came to a stop and just stared at the man that made her heart pick up tempo as her breathing became ragged.

And when sharp emerald green eyes locked with hers, she realized who he was.

 _"Harry, I'm flattered by your interest, but..."_

 _"I'm just asking you to go to the Yule Ball with me. I know you've been asked by other wizards, but you have to know that your Veela allure doesn't work on me like it does them. I want to go with you because I genuinely like you. In fact, I can't imagine going with anyone else."_

 _Fleur sighed. "I can see that. You don't turn into a drooling moron like your friend, but the answer is still no."_

 _His eyes flashed with pain. "Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"No, no, you're very sweet, and if you were just a little older, my answer would have been yes. You're only fourteen, though. You should go with someone your age. I am sorry for hurting you, but I can't go with you." And with that, she walked away from him._

Harry had rescued her sister from the bottom of the lake in the second task but other than her thanking him for his heroics, they hadn't talked to each other again that year.

She always felt bad that she hurt him, but she hadn't felt right dating someone so much younger than her.

And now six years later, they were face to face. He was twenty, and she was twenty-three. There was still a three year age gap, but suddenly, it didn't seem so insurmountable.

"You look different," Fleur said as she walked towards him.

"It's amazing what a war does to a person."

Fleur tilted her head. "You seem more confident."

Harry smirked. "I am."

They gazed at each other, and Fleur knew she was blushing. Never had a wizard affected her in such a way, but she couldn't seem to help it.

"There's a Ministry Ball in a couple of weeks, celebrating the anniversary of the end of the war."

Fleur nodded. She had heard about it.

"Will you finally say yes to be and be my date, that is if you're not currently dating or married of course."

She couldn't believe she was getting a second chance with him. She swallowed. "It would be my honor."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 421)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW The Apothecary Table - Write about Diagon Alley.  
 **Ouran High School Host Club:** Renge Houshakuji -Write about a current or former Beauxbatons student.  
 **Ultimate Writer Challenge:** Write a het story (2/2)

 **Once Upon a Time Character Category Competition:** Ursula - write about a transformation


	10. HarryTheo

**Pairing:** Harry/Theo

As soon as Harry got the message, he raced to St. Mungo's. When he found out which room Theo was in, he didn't even say thank you before he ran away from the front desk. The only thought running through his mind was, _'I need to get to Theo.'_

When he finally got to the room, after what felt like way too much time, he nearly passed out at the sight of Theo laying in bed, his eyes closed and looking so pale and frail. Theo was usually strong. He was the rock Harry leaned on when things got tough. He wasn't used to Theo looking sick, and it hurt his heart.

"Theo?" he whispered, slowly walking to the bed.

Theo opened his eyes and looked at him, a small, forced smile on his face. "You're here."

Harry nervously gulped. "Where else would I be?"

Theo held out his hand, and Harry gripped it.

"What happened? Kingsley told me it was a Dementor, but you know how to use a Patronus charm."

"I never faced a real Dementor, and I guess I wasn't ready for it."

Harry was afraid to ask, but he _had_ to know. "Did you hear anything?"

Theo nodded. "You screaming as Malfoy tortured you. I never want to hear that again."

Harry's breath left his body in whoosh. "Oh, Theo. You should have never had to hear it in the first place."

Theo pulled lightly on his hand, and Harry sat on the bed, careful to not hurt him. "Can you stay for a little bit? I need to see you, to remind myself we're not in Malfoy Manor, and the war is over, and we're both safe and happy."

Harry brushed chestnut bangs away from Theo's forehead. "I'm here. Go to sleep, and I'll still be here when you wake up."

Theo took Harry's hand and pressed a kiss to it. "Thank you. Love you."

"I love you, too," Harry murmured, but Theo wasn't awake to hear it.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 333)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW Chandler Can't Cry - Write about Dementors.


	11. HarryRemus

**Pairing:** Harry/Remus

"So, how do you feel about being back at Hogwarts, Mr. Defense Professor?" Harry jokingly asked when he walked into the office.

Remus looked away from a book with a smile. "It feels surreal. I never thought I'd be back here. I never thought the school governors would allow me to teach here again."

Harry shrugged. "You are a war hero,. They would have been idiots to say no."

Remus arched an eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, most of them _are_ idiots, but you have the Golden Trio backing you, and you saved a lot of lives. Not to mention, you won over the hearts of many people due to your heroics. There is only so much pressure they can take before they caved into the demands."

Remus moved around the desk. "Maybe. Still, I can't believe this is happening."

Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. "Do I get a kiss for helping to _make_ it happen?"

Remus smirked. "You're going to be a student. That wouldn't be very professional of me, would it?"

"The school year doesn't start for another week, so we better get in all of the kissing that we can."

Remus leaned forward and claimed Harry's lips in a passionate kiss.

Harry moaned, returning it with equal fervor.

"I'm going to miss your lips," Remus huskily whispered when they separated.

"A whole year," Harry breathed. "When I graduate, you won't be able to pry me off of you."

Remus cupped Harry's cheek. "Can't wait."

And then they kissed again.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 255)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW Unagi - Write about any Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.


	12. HarryLucius

**Pairing:** Harry/Lucius

Harry looked up with a smile when the bell above the door jingled, signaling another customer. His breath caught at the sight of the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"Wow, what a hottie!" Lavender squealed.

Harry looked at his air-headed co-worker and begrudgingly said, "He's okay. I guess."

Lavender arched an eyebrow. " _Just_ okay? He could be a Greek god with those looks," she exclaimed.

The Greek god in question stepped up to the order counter.

Lavender tried to fluff her ponytail, even though it didn't actually do anything. "Excuse me. I'm going to take his order and hopefully get a number."

Harry glared at her back as she strutted over to the counter. He wished he could be as forward as she was, but he just didn't have it in him.

He grabbed a scone for a waiting customer as he watched the interaction between Lavender and the Greek god. He smiled in satisfaction at Lavender's look of disappointment.

He fixed an espresso for another customer, diligently adding the extra cream that was requested.

Lavender stomped over to him. "He was too stupid to know that he should be grateful I was interested in him."

Harry didn't say anything about her inflated self-worth. He knew it was her way of protecting herself from feeling the sting of rejection.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to make the order for the blond but hopefully, he'd stay to consume his drink, instead of taking it to go.

Harry had a lull in his own line, so he took a rag and some spray to clean a couple of vacated tables.

He forgot to watch to see if Mr. Greek god stayed or left, but when he heard a throat clearing behind him, he turned and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him.

"Um, hello," he muttered, his cheeks flushed.

Mr. Greek god smirked, and it made goosebumps break out on his skin. "I'm Lucius. And I see that you're Harry."

"How do you..." He trailed off when he remembered his name tag pinned to his apron. "Oh, right. Stupid question."

Lucius continued smirking. "I know you probably drink coffee _all_ the time, but would you like to meet up for something later? Maybe drinks or dessert?"

Harry blinked. "Like a date?"

"Very much like a date."

His voice sounded as smooth as silk, and Harry wondered what it would sound like in the height of passion. He could only nod.

"Great. I'll pick you up when you get off."

"That's 8 pm," Harry supplied.

"I'll be here."

And under the jealous gaze of Lavender, Harry watched Lucius walk out, his drink in his hand.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 446)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW Paul's the Man - Write about a cross-gen pairing.  
 **Dueling Club:** Barista!au


	13. HarryFred

**Pairing:** Harry/Fred

"But—"

"No, it's infatuation. Nothing more," Fred stated determinedly.

That was it. _Now_ Harry was angry. "No, you don't get to tell me how I feel. I know how I feel. You might think I'm just a kid, but I'm old enough to know when I have feelings for someone. I _like_ you, Fred. And I want you to be my date to the Yule Ball."

Fred sighed. "Listen, Harry. You're only fourteen. You should go with someone that's closer to your age."

"I want to go with you, and I know you want to go with me," Harry implored.

Fred didn't bother trying to argue the truth, but he still held firm. "I wouldn't feel comfortable going on a date with someone so young."

Harry bit his bottom lip. He could see how that might make Fred uncomfortable, especially since he had a little brother the same age. "Okay, about we compromise? We go as friends? And maybe next year, you'll think I'm old enough to go on an actual date."

Fred was silent for a moment, but then he nodded. "Fine. As _friends_."

Harry grinned. At least it was a start.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 194)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW Ross Dates a Student - Write about any student at Hogwarts.  
 **Dueling Club:** Infatuation


	14. HarryParvati

**Pairing:** Harry/Parvati

He hated these business get-togethers. When Harry was a kid, he hated interacting with most Ministry officials, and now that he was an adult, that hadn't changed.

Except for the people that were once a part of the Order of the Phoenix, they all wanted to suck up to him. It had been ten years since Voldemort's final defeat, and his fame had diminished only a bit.

His life hadn't turned out the way he thought it would if he survived the war. He thought he'd be married to Ginny with two or three kids and an Auror.

Instead, he didn't want to fight evil anymore. His Hogwarts' years were dedicated to that, and he wanted something different in his adult life. He still wanted to help people, though, so he became a Healer.

And Ginny couldn't stand that he chose a life away from the spotlight as she loved the attention, so their relationship fell apart rather quickly after he decided on a career.

Harry tried dating, but most of the girls were star struck. There were only a couple of girl who didn't care about his boy-who-lived status, but they were already in relationships.

So, Harry was single, and that was why he was at the Ministry function alone. It would have been more bearable if he had a date, but he couldn't find one that didn't irritate him in time.

"Pretty boring, huh?" a female voice said from his left.

Harry looked and instantly recognized the girl he hadn't seen in years. "Parvati?"

She grinned. "Is that a question?"

He shrugged. "I'm hoping I got the right twin. I was always great at telling Fred and George apart, but I spent more time with them then you and your sister."

She nodded. "You were right."

He gestured to the main floor where some couples were dancing. "You're not having fun either?"

She looked sad. "I had a date—my boyfriend—but I caught him with another girl, so I obviously wasn't going to bring him with me."

He winced. "Sorry."

She shrugged. "You don't have a date?"

"No one I like who doesn't just want a piece of the boy-who-lived fame."

"So, both of us are dateless. Reminds me of the Yule Ball."

He felt himself wincing again. "I never did apologize to you for being such a bad date. I had no manners whatsoever, did I?"

"You were pretty pathetic," she agreed.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't know how lucky I was to have you with me."

She arched an eyebrow. "I don't remember you being so smooth. In fact, if I recall, you were pretty hopeless when it came to girls."

He blushed at the memories she invoked. "Yeah, some things have to be learned with age, I guess."

She giggled. "So, we're both dateless, and we seem to be having more fun talking to each other than we have until now. Would you like to tempt fate and dance?"

"You do remember my skills on the dance floor, right?" Harry asked incredulously.

"If you're better with the ladies, maybe you're better with dancing as well."

"I don't think that's one skill I've improved on," he admitted.

She grabbed his hand. "Then I'll lead." And she pulled him behind her and suddenly, the Ministry party didn't seem so bad.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 554)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW Joey's Fridge - Write about an event at the Ministry of Magic.  
 **Once Upon a Time:** David Nolan/Prince Charming - Write about a twin **  
**


	15. HarryDraco

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

Harry dove into the Black Lake, pass all of the Grindylows. He swam as fast he could, searching for the thing he would miss the most.

He didn't know what was taken from him. His invisibly cloak and Marauder's map were still in his trunk this morning, and he couldn't imagine what else might have been taken. If he would miss it, though, he was sure he would know it when he saw it.

He came to a stop when he saw four people floating. Hermione, Cedric, Malfoy, and some girl he didn't know but bore a strong resemblance to Fleur.

He looked at them all. The Fleur look-alike was obviously the thing she would miss the most. Cho must have been for Cedric. Harry moved towards Hermione, sure she was his thing he'd miss the most but stopped again. Why would Malfoy be down there for Viktor? That didn't make sense. But if Hermione was for Viktor, why was Malfoy for Harry?

He looked between Hermione and Malfoy, trying to make up his mind. Cedric came and grabbed Cho. He paused to look at Harry, but Harry waved him away.

Then Viktor came for Hermione, and Harry just knew he was meant to take Malfoy. But why? Who could possibly believe he would miss Malfoy the most? The very idea was ridiculous.

He waited, and it soon became obvious that Fleur wasn't going to make it down, and he didn't want to leave the girl down there. He didn't know what would happen to her, but he didn't want to take the chance that she might be hurt.

He had a fight on his hand against the merpeople, but he did manage to get both of them to the surface.

When Harry was back on land, trying to get warm, he kept looking at Malfoy. "I'll miss you the most?" he asked.

Malfoy didn't look surprised or even upset about the idea that his arch rival might miss him. Instead he said, "Maybe Dumbledore saw what both of us have done our best to pretend doesn't exist."

"And what's that?"

Malfoy leaned forward and without caring about the audience, he kissed Harry on the lips.

It wasn't disgusting. In fact, Harry liked it. A lot. When they separated, they continued to look at each other, ignoring the yells. "I guess I should start calling you Draco."

"And I should start calling you Harry."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 404)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW The Proposal (Part 1  & 2) - Write about the second task in the Triwizard Tournament.  
 **Ultimate Writer Competition:** -Write a fluffy and happy piece about your NOTP


	16. HarryKatie

**Pairing:** Harry/Katie

Katie glared at the Slytherin table. Harry sat down next to her. "So, are you going to share that with me, or will you continue to clutch it so tightly that you'll crumble it before you eat it?"

She forced her furious gaze away from the table and glared at her boyfriend. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

He sighed. "If I gave into my anger, I'd always be angry."

Katie threw her cookie on her plate. "You _should_ be angry. You're banned from Quidditch! For no reason other than the Ministry has a vendetta against you. And people like _Malfoy_ are still playing. It's not fair."

"It's not, but what can we do about it?"

Katie turned her fury back onto the Slytherin table. "Get some revenge."

"On who? The Slytherins or Umbridge?"

"Both of them are so tempting, but I'll settle for the Slytherins for now. What do you say?"

"Katie..."

She glared at him. "You hate the Slytherins as much as I do. Why are you hesitating? I'm sure we can do something to make them regret ever messing with us."

"First of all, hate is a relatively strong world, and I only reserve that word for Voldemort."

She flinched. She was trying not to, but it was hard to break old habits. "But Harry..."

"You're too good for revenge. You're too sweet. If you really want to get back at them, the best way to do that is for the Gryffindor Quidditch team to beat them, even without me. Show them that you don't need me to win. It will be the sweetest victory, and you can rub it in their faces."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "It won't be the same without you, though."

He wrapped an arm around her. "Maybe not, and I'll miss the euphoria of knowing I helped the team win, but I'll still celebrate the victory with you, and I'll be in the stands, cheering you and the rest of the team on. That's a promise."

Katie smiled. "You're the best. Love you, Harry."

He pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, too."

It was still so amazing how easily he said those three words to her, and she'd never stop cherishing them.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 381)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW Phoebe's Cookies - Write anything using the prompt 'cookie'.  
 **Once Upon a Time:** Regina Mills - write about a character seeking revenge


	17. HarryCormac

**Pairing:** Harry/Cormac

Harry felt eyes on him, but he ignored them. What he couldn't ignore was someone sitting next to him. "What do you want, Cormac?" he asked as he continued to study his Transfiguration textbook.

"Would you like to be my date to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

He looked up from his book in shock. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not," Cormac said, and there was a look of utmost seriousness on his face.

"Just because Hermione doesn't want to give you the time of day doesn't mean you can settle for her best friend. It's not right to use any person like that."

"That's not it at all," Cormac argued.

Harry scoffed. "So you suddenly decided you liked me? I find that hard to believe."

"Oh, it's not sudden. I used someone, but it's not you; it was Hermione."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Explain."

"I've never even been on your radar, and I just wanted you to notice me. I knew Hermione would never go for me so I was purposefully outrageous in my pursuit of her. And you finally _saw_ me because of it."

Harry blinked. "Why go through all of that trouble? Why not just ask me out like you did today?"

"It took me this long to find my Gryffindor courage to be this straightforward."

Harry sighed. "You still used someone. My best friend to be exact."

" _But_ I did it knowing she'd never like me, so I knew she wouldn't get hurt."

Harry smiled. "True."

"If I thought she'd fall for me, I wouldn't have done it. All I wanted was you to notice me."

"Well, it worked. So, that whole act for Hermione, was it fake? You're not that self-centered?"

"You'll have to go on a date with me to find out. So, will you?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Hogsmeade, it's a date."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 313)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW Monica's Thunder - Write about Cormac McLaggen.


	18. HarryCho

**Pairing:** Harry/Cho (Muggle!AU)

"What is wrong with your face?! " Cho screamed in horror.

Harry blinked in confusion. "That's not very nice."

She slowly walked towards him. "Sweetie, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

He shook his head slowly. "Noooo..."

"You better go look," she ordered.

Harry rushed to the bathroom and gasped at what he saw. His face was red and puffy with ugly blotches all over it. "What's wrong with my face!?" he yelled.

Cho came into the bathroom. "That's what I want to know. Has this ever happened to you before?"

Harry wordlessly shook his head. "Help?"

Cho took a deep breath. "I'm sure it isn't life threatening because if it was, you would already be feeling the effects. I just think you need to go to the doctor."

He cringed as he plaintively whined "Cho."

"I know you're scared of doctors—"

Harry interrupted, "I'm not _scared_ of them; I just hate them. There's a difference."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever your problem with the doctor is doesn't matter. This might not go away by itself, so you have to get it checked."

He turned around and faced her. "Will you go with me?"

She smiled fondly. "Of course. There's no one else I'd rather be. "

xXx

Harry's knees knocked together as he sat on top of the examiner table and fidgeted.

Cho placed a hand on his leg. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled.

Her eyes softened. "I know you'll continue to deny it, but a lot of people are scared of doctors. There's nothing to be ashamed of, but nothing bad is going to happen here."

He swallowed. "My parents had gone to the hospital after the car accident, or at least that's what Sirius always told me, and..."

"...And they weren't able to be saved. I understand why you associate doctors and hospitals with bad, but you have to know they probably did everything they could to save your mum and dad. Doctors aren't miracle workers, though."

"I _know_ , but when I think about doctors, I think about that. And I can't help it."

Cho stood on her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth, just the barest brush. "Well, I'm not going anywhere." She grabbed his hand and felt him squeeze it.

He still stared straight ahead, his eyes focused on the cabinets, when he said, "Thanks. I love you."

She smiled. She remembered when he had been afraid of those three little words, and now they came so effortlessly out of his mouth. "I love you, too. Always and forever."

Harry looked at her and opened his mouth, but the door opened and the doctor walked in, stopping him from saying whatever he wanted to say. He slumped and looked at the older man. "Well, why is my face so hideous?"

Doctor Jones smiled. "Let me ask you something. Did you try any new foods today?"

Harry didn't even have to think about it, considering they argued about it and Cho finally won, convincing him to try lobster at lunch."Um, yeah. Lobster. My girlfriend here thought I should expand my horizons instead of always eating the same thing."

Doctor Jones nodded. "Have you never eaten any kind of shellfish?"

Harry shook his head. "I never even tried seafood before."

Doctor Jones placed his clipboard down. "Well, it seems youre allergic to that lobster and most likely all other types of shellfish. I'd stay away from it if I was you. As for your face, I'll give you some cream, but it will clear up by itself."

Harry looked at Cho and smirked. "You better not force me to try any other new food. This is what happens when you have the need to get your own way."

Cho felt guilty that the first time she convinced Harry to try something new, he had an allergic reaction, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She'd give him a slight reprieve while his face healed, but she would get him to try other things.

There was no reason to warn him about her plans, though.

So, instead of voicing her thoughts, she kissed his cheek apologetically. And if he thought he would get his way in the future, well, he'd eventually find out how wrong he was.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 716)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW The Engagement Picture - Use the dialogue prompt, "What is wrong with your face?!"  
 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge:** 85\. (AU!) Muggle  
 **Golden Snitch:** Prompt of the Day - Prompt - a doctor appointment


	19. LuciusHarrySeverus

**Pairing:** Lucius/Harry/Severus (warning: slight sexual content)

Harry was so excited as he watched Lucius and Severus together. They were beautiful—light versus dark.

His eyes devoured the couple. Lucius' muscular form was the opposite of Severus lither body. Their groans filled the room as the pleasure built between them.

Harry's eyes darkened with lust as he got more and more aroused, but he was greedy and didn't want to just be a bystander any longer. He wanted to be part of the action.

He crawled on all fours across the bed, yearning for the pair to forget about each other and focus on him. Harry's right hand gripped Lucius' strong chest, mewling in wanton desire.

Lucius' lips left Severus' to smirk at Harry. "Looks like someone's feeling left out."

Severus' smirk matched Lucius'. "And here I thought you wanted to be voyeur this time."

"Changed my mind," Harry gasped. "Touch me. Now!"

"It will be our pleasure," Lucius intoned. He gripped Harry's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss that sent little spikes of pleasure up and down his body.

Severus' hands moved over Harry's body, touching him in the practiced way of someone with years of experience. He knew just want to do to make Harry writhe and moan in need.

"Please," Harry gasped when they broke the kiss. "Don't stop."

Severus pulled so Harry laid on the bed between them. "Let's get to work, Lucius."

"This is my kind of job," Lucius answered.

And with their attention solely focused on him, Harry felt like all was right with the world.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 258)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW All the Candy - Write about a greedy character.  
 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge:** 201\. (feeling) Excited


	20. HarrySirius

**Pairing:** Harry/Sirius (warning: mild sexual content)

Harry laughed as Sirius pushed him against the counter. "Oh my, what do you think you're doing, Mr. Black?" he flirtatiously asked.

Sirius ran his hands all over Harry's body, paying special attention to his arse. "I thought that was obvious, Mr. Potter. If you're unsure, I must not being doing a proper job."

"You better do your job better," Harry whispered, eyes hooded as he hardened at the hungry look in Sirius' eyes.

"It would be my pleasure." He leaned down and pressed his lips harshly against Harry's, pushing him further into the counter so it cut into his back.

Harry didn't mind the pain, though, as he moaned and yearned for more.

Sirius' hand snaked its way underneath the waistband of Harry's trousers, gripping the erection with a firm hand.

"Oh, Sirius!" Harry groaned, thrusting into the hand, _needing_ so much more than what he was getting.

"Don't worry, Love. I'll take good care of you," he promised.

"Bloody hell get a room!" a voice suddenly yelled, breaking them from their lust-fueled daze.

Harry jumped, but Sirius didn't back away. He just grinned unrepentantly at Ron." We're in a room," he pointed out.

"You're in a kitchen! I mean get a bedroom. The _last_ thing I want to see is my best friend having sex," Ron shuddered and quickly raced out of the room.

"Sorry, Ron!" Harry called. Quieter, he said, "Maybe we _should_ continue this in the bedroom."

Sirius gripped Harry's hand and pulled him. "Let's go then. Hurry, hurry!"

"Mighty eager, aren't you?" Harry teased.

"Less talking, more moving."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 263)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW Chandler Doesn't Like Dogs - Write about Sirius Black.  
 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge:** 162\. (dialogue) "Bloody hell get a room!/We're in a room"


	21. HarryGeorge

**Pairing:** Harry/George

Harry walked into Gringotts and headed straight for the counter. There wasn't any line, so when he arrived, he immediately said, "I need to talk to someone about my accounts."

"Lord Potter, I'll bring you to your account manager. Follow me."

When he was face-to-face with Ragnok, he took a deep breath. "I never really paid attention to what I had in the bank because of the war. With it done, though, I decided I should be a little more aware of what my holdings were. Someone seems to be making regular deposits without my knowledge, and I would like to know who it is."

Ragnok didn't look impressed. "Most people wouldn't care because they're receiving money. They'd just be happy and would only start caring if unauthorized withdraws are made."

" _I_ care."

Ragnok got the file and gave it a look through. "It seems the deposits were made by two individuals: Fred and George Weasley. They're made monthly and of course, now with Fred Weasley's death, only George Weasley is putting the money into your account."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Why though?"

Ragnok gave a nasty smirk. "I know the reason of course, but you will have to ask Mr. Weasley for your answer."

Harry stood up, bowed respectively, and then left as quickly as he came. His next destination: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

He stormed into the store. Verity was in the front, but George wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hi, Harry," Verity greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Verity. I need to talk to my boyfriend. He's in the back?"

She nodded.

He waved and hurried to the stock room. George was busy doing inventory, and he jumped when, in an imperious voice, said, "Tell me why you and Fred have been putting money into my Gringotts' account."

George smiled guiltily. "Okay, it's not bad. You gave us the start up funds to open the shop, and Fred and I both agreed that we'd give you a little back each month until you were paid back in full."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "And you didn't tell me why?"

"Because we both knew you'd never accept it."

Harry couldn't deny that. "It's not like I need the money."

"We know, but we wanted to do it. You had no reason to give it to us back then. It wasn't like you and I were even dating yet."

"But we are now," Harry pointed out.

"I know, but I feel like I have to continue until you have all 1,000 galleons back in Fred's honor."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You should have told me."

"If I had, you would have found a way to give me the money back."

"True. You know you can stop, right? I won't give back what you have already given me, but you don't need to give me any more. I think there is less than 100 Galleons left before you reach the full 1,000 Galleons."

George stared at his feet. "I want to finish what Fred and I started."

"I'm not going to win, am I?"

"Nope."

Harry nodded. "Sometimes, it sucks having a boyfriend more stubborn than me."

George grinned. "It makes life interesting, though, right?"

"Interesting? That's definitely the word for it."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 537)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW The Truth About London - Write about someone learning the truth about something.  
 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge:** 255\. (location) Gringotts


	22. HarryOliver

**Pairing:** Harry/Oliver

"Drop it already!" Katie yelled.

"We're friends, and that's why I'm telling you that Oliver and I are together," Harry implored.

Katie glared at him. "You're lying. There's just no way Oliver would choose you over me. When you were just a kid, we were dating in Hogwarts. Of course he and I would get back together now that I'm ready to make a real commitment."

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm trying to not feel insulted, but you're making it really hard. Katie, I might have been a kid then, but I'm not now. You two dated years ago, and it's wrong to believe he would wait until you were ready to make it serious. He's moved on."

"You're lying," Katie repeated.

"No, he's not," a Scottish voice broke into their argument.

They both turned around and looked at Oliver.

Oliver continued, "I told him you wouldn't understand, and he didn't believe me. Katie, what you and I had is in the past. It was puppy love, and it would have never survived the long haul."

"And you think your relationship with Harry is 'the real thing?'" Katie sneered.

Oliver didn't hesitate. "Yes, I do."

She glared at the two of them and turned around in a huff, stomping away like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Do you think she'll ever accept it? Or did we just lose a friend?" Harry sadly asked.

"If she's a real friend, she'll learn to be okay with it." Oliver wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him from behind. "Because I'm not giving you up. Not for her. Not for anything."

Harry rested his hands on top of Oliver's. "Good. Because I won't give you up either."

"Good," Oliver echoed. He kissed the top of Harry's head, and they continued to stare at the spot where Katie once stood, both wondering if the friendship was permanently destroyed.

It didn't matter. They had each other, and that was what really mattered.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 328)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW The Cheap Wedding Dress – Write about friends fighting over a love interest.  
 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge:** 321\. (phrase) Drop it already


	23. HarryTonks

**Pairing:** Harry/Tonks

"Isn't there more important things to do than teaching me how to Apparate?" Harry asked.

Tonks didn't look amused. "You knowing how to Apparate could save your life."

He sighed. "I guess I'm not really feeling it."

"You better start feeling it." She paused and took a deep breath to calm herself before she lashed out on him. "Is there some reason you're fighting me on this? One would think, with the way you're acting, that you don't care if you live or die."

Harry looked away.

"Is that what we're dealing with? A suicidal boy ready to let himself be killed?"

"No," he whispered, but it didn't sound very believable.

Tonks dropped her drill sergeant act and sat down next to him. She placed a gentle hand on his leg. "Talk to me."

He didn't look at her. "Sirius and Remus are both gone. Killed because I stupidly ran into a trap at the Department of Mysteries, and they were my family. The only family I ever knew. Ron and Hermione are lost in their own little bubble of new relationship bliss. I just feel so alone, and that is kind of taking away my desire to fight in a war that shouldn't have had anything to do with me in the first place."

"I can understand all of that, but you're mistaken about one thing."

He finally allowed his eyes to meet hers. "What?"

"You're not alone. I know it doesn't feel like it, but Ron and Hermione are with you. I'm with you." Then she leaned closer to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. When they parted, she continued, "You and I will fight together, and we'll win together."

Harry numbly nodded.

Tonks stood up again. "But first, you need to learn how to Apparate. Are you ready to get back to work?"

Harry stood up as well. "Let's do it.""Isn't there more important things to do than teaching me how to Apparate?" Harry asked.

Tonks didn't look amused. "You knowing how to Apparate could save your life."

He sighed. "I guess I'm not really feeling it."

"You better start feeling it." She paused and took a deep breath to calm herself before she lashed out on him. "Is there some reason you're fighting me on this? One would think, with the way you're acting, that you don't care if you live or die."

Harry looked away.

"Is that what we're dealing with? A suicidal boy ready to let himself be killed?"

"No," he whispered, but it didn't sound very believable.

Tonks dropped her drill sergeant act and sat down next to him. She placed a gentle hand on his leg. "Talk to me."

He didn't look at her. "Sirius and Remus are both gone. Killed because I stupidly ran into a trap at the Department of Mysteries, and they were my family. The only family I ever knew. Ron and Hermione are lost in their own little bubble of new relationship bliss. I just feel so alone, and that is kind of taking away my desire to fight in a war that shouldn't have had anything to do with me in the first place."

"I can understand all of that, but you're mistaken about one thing."

He finally allowed his eyes to meet hers. "What?"

"You're not alone. I know it doesn't feel like it, but Ron and Hermione are with you. I'm with you." Then she leaned closer to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. When they parted, she continued, "You and I will fight together, and we'll win together."

Harry numbly nodded.

Tonks stood up again. "But first, you need to learn how to Apparate. Are you ready to get back to work?"

Harry stood up as well. "Let's do it."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 316)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW Chandler's Dad – Write about someone learning to Apparate.  
 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge:** 371\. (restriction) Can't use the word said


	24. HarryCedric

**Pairing:** Harry/Cedric

"I think you should talk to him," Hermione advised.

Harry stared at her. "Do you think he'll actually admit it if it's true?"

She gave him a wry look. "Yes, I do. If there's one thing you can say about Cedric, it's that he's honest. And if this is really troubling you, the two of you need to talk about it. That's what a relationship is. Two people who care about each other and talk when there's a problem."

Harry nodded. He knew Hermione was right.

xXx

"You can tell me it's true."

Cedric blinked. "You think I settled for you because Cho broke it off with me?"

"What else am I supposed to think?" Harry asked defensively.

"How about that I just really liked you?'

Harry slanted his eyes to the left. He still had serious self-esteem issues thanks to the Dursleys, and it was hard to believe anyone could truly like him.

Cedric took his hand. "I never told you _why_ Cho ended it."

"Well, she began dating Roger Davis almost immediately after, so I assumed she chose him over you."

Cedric shook his head. "No, Roger was a rebound and an attempt to make me jealous. We broke up because she caught me staring at you one too many times and demanded I stop even talking to you or she'd walk away. It was an easy decision for me to make."

Harry didn't know what to say.

Cedric cupped his boyfriend's cheek. "You have never been, and never will be, a consolation prize. And that's a promise."

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"Love you, too." And they sealed their words with a sweet kiss.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 277)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW The Red Sweater - Write about someone being falsely accused of something.  
 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge:** 294\. (pairing) Cedric/Harry


	25. HarryDaphne

**Pairing:** Harry/Daphne

Daphne was known as the Slytherin Ice Princess. There was a reason for that. She was standoffish and had the ability to keep people away with just a look.

She was said to not have any compassion or sensitivity. People even said she didn't know how to cry.

Those people did not know the Daphne Greengrass. Only a handful of people knew the real Daphne, and one of those people was Harry.

Harry saw what others didn't get the privileged of seeing—the warm and caring person she actually was. He saw it after they had been dating for about only five months.

It was Halloween night, and every year, ever since he learned the truth about his parents' deaths, the night never failed to make him sad and wistful about what might have been if only they had lived.

Daphne seemed to understand what he needed without him saying anything to her. He was on the floor of his bedroom, leaning against the bed frame when Daphne walked into the room. She stared at him for a moment before she came to him and sat on the ground next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I thought you might need some company."

He closed his eyes. "There's nothing you can do for me."

She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's true that I can't magically bring them back, but I can be here for you. I can make sure you remember you're not alone, and that you'll never be alone again. I can remind you that I love you, and I won't leave you. And I can be here to listen if you need to talk."

He sighed, opened his eyes, and looked down at her. Bright Green clashed with dark brown. "I wish I got to know them."

"I know."

"I can't help but wonder if they'd be happy with the way I turned out."

"How could they not be?"

That night, there was a lot of silence, but there was also some conversation. It wasn't just about James and Lily Potter either. Daphne had known exactly what he needed, and she gave it to him without being asked.

She was everything he could ever want.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 375)

Written for: **Friends Competition:** TOW The Halloween Party - Write about Halloween.  
 **Once Upon a Time Challenge:** Red/Ruby Lucas - Write a story about how looks can be deceiving


	26. HarryPansy

**Pairing:** Harry/Pansy

Pansy looked away from her husband's imploring emerald gaze.

"Pansy, talk to me. You know about my childhood. Before we got married, you knew I wanted a family. If that was something you were against, why didn't you say so before we said our vows?"

"Shouldn't the answer be obvious? I didn't want to lose you. If that was going to be a deal breaker, I thought I was better off keeping silent."

He angrily stood up. "So now I'm stuck with a woman who doesn't want to have a family with me!"

Pansy stood up as well, her own dark eyes flashing with emotion. "Stuck with? I'm sorry if I thought you loved me!"

"It's not about love. That has never been in question, but I want to be a dad, and if I knew of your desire to never be a parent, I wouldn't have married you. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but it's the truth."

Pansy choked back a sob. She knew he'd react this way when he learned the truth, and she had no one to blame but herself. "I'm sorry. So what do you want to do? Get a divorce and marry Ginny, who _still_ salivates after you. I'm sure she'd give you as many children as you want."

He closed his eyes. "I want to know why you're so against becoming a mum."

Pansy bit her bottom lip. She knew all about Harry's childhood, but she never went into details about her own. "My dad was a rough man. He was a Death Eater of course, and he liked to try some of his Death Eater tactics on me when he was irritated. My mum wasn't physically abusive, but sometimes, I felt like she was worse. My dad never pretended to care. I always knew I was a disappointment because I was born a female, but my mum went through the motions and acted as if she loved me. She was cold and distant, and never protected me from my dad. She looked the other way and acted as if it wasn't happening in the hopes that he wouldn't turn his ire on her. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to ruin a kid that badly. And I certainly don't want my child to hate me like I hate my mum. And the best way for all of that to not happen is to not become a mum."

Harry's stance had softened through her explanation. "Oh, Pansy. That would never happen?"

"How do you know?"

"I wouldn't let it." He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Can we at least talk about this? I mean, I had a bad childhood, but I'm not letting that scare me away from fatherhood."

"But you had the Weasleys when you got odler. You know what parents are supposed to be like," she argued.

"Pansy, please, let's just talk about it."

"Fine, but I don't see how you'll change my mind."

Harry got _that_ look on his face, the one that said he wasn't giving up, and she knew he had already won because she wouldn't be able to deny Harry for long. It would only be a matter of time before they had their first kid.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 545)

 **Once Upon a Time Challenge:** Killian Jones/Captain Hooki - write about a character with a troubled past


	27. HarryMarcus

**Pairing:** Harry/Marcus

Harry stared at Marcus. "Well?"

"Well what?" Marcus grumbled into his Firewhiskey.

He sighed. "Do you want to tell me why I had to hear that you were fired from Higgs?"

"You weren't supposed to find out," Marcus answered without looking up from his glass.

"I was going to find out sooner or later."

"By the time you found out, I hoped to have a new job."

Harry relaxed his posture as he moved towards Marcus to grab the Firewhiskey out of his hands. "Why wait? Don't you think as your partner I have the right to know what's going on in your life?"

Marcus finally looked at him. "Did it ever occur to you that I might be embarrassed? My partner is a war hero and everyone is still questioning why you're with me. Then I get fired from a job that's so menial a hippogriff could do it. And maybe I'm wondering the same thing now."

"We've been over this. I'm with you because I love you. And I love you because you give me something no one else does. You make me feel normal. I can be myself and not worry about not staying on some imaginary pedestal. You make me happy. You make me feel safe. And most of all, I feel loved by you. But if you can't trust me and be honest with me, it makes me worry about the strength of our relationship."

"I know I messed up. I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"No more lies," Harry said.

"No more lies," Marcus agreed.

Harry wrapped his arms around Marcus' neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He then grabbed the Firewhiskey. "I think you've had enough of this."

Marcus smiled as his boyfriend walked away with the bottle and shook his head. He really did love his partner.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 308)

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Rachel's Date - Write about someone being fired.

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:** 200\. (feeling) Embarrassed


	28. HarryRon

**Pairing:** Harry/Ron

Harry glared at the redhead.

"What?" Ron asked, food flying out of his mouth since he decided to talk _before_ he swallowed.

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Don't talk with your mouth full," he reprimanded.

Ron didn't listen. He asked, "Are you my mother?" More food flew out of his mouth.

This time, Harry decided to wait until Ron swallowed before he voiced his complaint. Once he was sure Ron's food was safely in his stomach and no longer in his mouth, Harry started. "Ron, I'm not your maid, and I'm sick of being treated as such."

Ron put down is fork. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ I pick up you dirty clothes, I wash your clothes, I cook for you, and I clean up after you. It feels like my lover is actually my kid, and I don't like it."

Ron frowned. "We've been living together for almost two years, and you never said anything before."

"I was hoping you'd realize what you were doing on your own and stop it, but I can tell that isn't going to happen. Ron, I love you, but things need to change around here. We're supposed to be equal partners, and you need to start treating me as such."

"I'm sorry. I'll try better."

Harry sighed, "Good."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 217)

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW The Stain - Write anything using the prompt 'maid'.

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:** 381\. (restriction) Harry has to be paired with a male


	29. RemusHarrySirius

**Pairing:** Remus/Harry/Sirius

Ginny flopped down in a chair next to Harry. "You do know how unusual it is for a man to share a stag night with his future husbands, right?"

Harry shrugged as he picked up his Firewhiskey. "When have I ever done anything the normal way?"

She nodded. "Very true, but are you going to be okay? You _know_ Tonks probably got a little mischievous with the plans for tonight."

Harry smirked. "Is that code for stripper?"

Ginny averted her gaze. "Maybe."

Harry stood up. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He moved away from her and went in search of the other guests of honor. The men were sitting together, talking to Tonks.

Harry snuck up behind them and lopped his arms around Sirius' neck. "Are my favorite men having fun?"

"Of course," Sirius said.

"It just got better, though," Remus added, standing up and kissing Harry on the lips.

Tonks stood up as well. "And now, it's going to get even better."

The three men shared a knowing look. They knew Tonks, and they knew what to expect from her.

Tonks pointed her wand at the back door, and it swung open. In walk a well-built man, wearing nothing more than shorts.

Harry blushed.

Sirius and Remus smirked.

The man began dancing to music to the hooting and hollering of the crowd.

Harry, Remus, and Sirius didn't make it through the first dance. They escaped so they could find a bedroom to spend their stag night the way it _should_ be spent – together.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 256)

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW The Stripper - Write about a stag or hen night.

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:** 401\. (restriction) Can't use the word can't


	30. HarryNeville

**Pairing:** Harry/Neville (for Nev's b-day as well)

"So where is this going?" Neville asked out of nowhere, ruining the blissful afterglow of amazing sex.

Harry sleepily opened his eyes and moved his head off of Neville's shoulder so their eyes could meet. "What?"

Neville sighed and sat up, the blanket pooling around his waist. He ran his fingers through his brown hair. "You heard me. Where is this going?"

Harry sat up as well, his emerald eyes showing fear. "I don't know what you mean."

Neville's face didn't hold any of its joviality. "I mean we've been sleeping together for nearly six months now, and we've never talked about our relationship. I don't know if we're friends who just have fun when they need it, or if we're actually _in_ a relationship. I don't know if we're exclusive, or if we're allowed to sleep with other people at the same time. I _need_ to know."

"Have you slept with anyone else?" Harry whispered, his heart racing at the very thought of anyone that wasn't him touching Neville in a non-platonic way.

"No. Why? Would that have bothered you?"

Harry was always so scared of being open about his feelings because it made it easy for people to hurt him, but if he didn't want to lose Neville, he knew he had to step out of his comfort zone and just be honest. "Yeah, it would. I hate the idea of you touching or kissing anyone that isn't me."

"Well, I hate the idea of _you_ touching or kissing anyone that isn't me, so at least we're in agreement," Neville surmised.

"So, are we dating?" Harry asked.

Neville stared at him with way-too knowing eyes. "Yeah, we're dating." He grabbed Harry by the neck. "Now come back and lay down again. I want to celebrate are newly defined relationship."

That was something Harry totally agreed with and eagerly followed Neville' lead.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 313)

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Ross' Step Forward - Use the dialogue prompt "So where is this going?"

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:** 385\. (restriction) Neville has to be the main character in the story


	31. HarryBlaise

**Pairing:** Harry/Blaise

"Harry, he's my best friend."

Harry refused to look away from his Quidditch magazine. "And? Your point is what?"

"My _point_ is I want the two of you to get along. You two are the most important people in my life. My boyfriend and my best friend should be able to get along."

Harry finally looked up. "Draco and I will _never_ get along."

"Can't you at least try?" Blaise asked, his eyes pleading.

Harry sighed, "Fine."

xXx

"So, Scar Head, really moving up in the world, huh? Dating a respectable member of Pure-blood society. You should be so proud of yourself."

Harry gritted his teeth. He had been listening to comments like that all day out of Draco's mouth, and he was sick of it. And what was worse was Draco made sure to do it when Blaise wasn't in the area.

He tried, for Blaise's sake, but no more.

He left the smirking blond and went to Blaise. "I tried, and I'm done."

"Draco's trying, so can't you try a little harder?" Blaise asked.

"Trying? The only thing he's working hard at is making sure when he makes his stupid comments, you're not close enough to hear them. I've been biting my tongue all day to keep from lashing out, and I shouldn't suffer through his insults. Blaise, I love you, but I will not put up with Draco Malfoy anymore."

xXx

That night, when Blaise came home, Harry was expecting a fight. Instead, what he got was an apology. "I'm sorry."

Harry blinked. "For what?"

"I went to apologize to Draco for your rudeness and Daphne told me what had been going on behind my back. She really admired your self-control. She said she would have punched the prat's face if he had been talking that way to her."

"I always knew I liked Daphne for a reason," Harry mused. Out of all of the Slytherin girls, Daphne and Astoria were his favorites.

I confronted Draco, and he said he was trying to make me see you were wrong for me, but you didn't do what you were supposed to. Instead of starting a fight and making a scene, you chose to walk away. You ruined his plans."

"I'm so sorry I disappointed him."

"I told Draco that if he didn't treat you with the same respect I treated Pansy when they dated, he'd be without a best friend."

Harry's heart pounded. "Really?"

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Harry went to Blaise and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. "Already forgiven."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 433)

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW The Rumor - Write about a character holding a grudge.

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:** 396\. (restriction) Can't use female Characters


End file.
